Rien est impossible, rend ta vie plus belle
by Oulia
Summary: 2012 : Alors qu'il est sur un tournage d'un de ses clip, Gackt reçoit un appelle qu'il loupe, alors, il écoute le message, boulversé, il part. Mais qui était lui a laisser un message ? pourquoi? Pour cela il faut revenir en 2008.
1. Chapter 1

Avril 2012

Gackt, habillé en prince son épée à la main, combattait un ennemi au visage difforme. Pris dans son combat, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son téléphone portable sonnait. Un homme cria « coupé » . Gackt se tourna vers lui.

Gackt : Pourquoi as-tu coupé? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans notre prestation?

Homme : Gackto-san, n'as-tu pas vu que ton téléphone sonnait ? D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu le coupes, s'il te plait, autrement on ne va pas y arriver.

Gackt alla vers son portable, il allait l'éteindre quand il vit le prénom affiché sur l'écran. On lui avait laissé un message. Il appela le numéro de messagerie et mit lentement son portable à son oreille comme si il était plus lourd que la pierre. Il écouta le message. Chaque mot qu'il entendait, avait pour effet de le faire trembler au plus profond de lui-même. Après avoir entendu son message, il laissa tomber son portable et courut en direction de sa voiture comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout le staff lui demanda où il allait comme cela, qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, partir loin. Sur son joli visage déformé par la douleur, des larmes firent leur apparition, brouillant de plus en plus sa vue. Dès qu'il ne put plus conduire, il s'arrêta au bord de la route et continua à pieds, en courant à travers la forêt, tombant de temps en temps, déchirant un peu son costume par-ci par-là. Il arriva sur une plaine puis se laissa tomber, au bord d'une falaise, à genoux. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur. Tapant de rage et de douleur sur le sol, répétant sans cesse « non, je ne peux pas ». Qu'est-ce qui avait pu autant briser cet homme? Pour cela il faut revenir quelques années en arrière...

Avril 2008

Gackt était en train de se promener dans une petite forêt, il aimait aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Seul, il pouvait alors trouver un coin tranquille pour s'y assoir et laisser l'énergie de mère nature rentrer en lui, le ressourçant d'énergie positive, créatrice. A chaque fois, il cherchait alors une rivière pour pouvoir s'y plonger, et se ressourcer de son énergie magique. Oui Gackt était sur que depuis qu'il avait failli mourir en se noyant, il avait hérité de pouvoirs surnaturels. Donc il continua à chercher cette rivière quand il entendit de l'eau puis une voix qui chantait. Il se rapprocha doucement, et se cacha derrière un arbre pour voir qui chantait avec une voix si douce et si pure, qu'on aurait dit celle d'un ange. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il y avait des moments tellement beaux, parfaits, divins dans la vie qu'on les appelait des moments de Grâce. Pour Gackt à cet instant,s' en était un. Devant lui, se déroulait le spectacle le plus merveilleux qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts émeraudes, chantait dans la langue des dieux romains. Elle avait pour spectateurs des oiseaux qui la regardaient sur une branche à côtés d'elle. Gackt pensa alors que c'était peut-être une dryade. La chansons prit fin et Gackt s'avança doucement, les oiseaux s'envolèrent et elle se retourna surprise de cette intrusion. Elle se releva. Et ils restèrent à se regarder quelques instants. Gackt prit la parole.

Gackt : Êtes-vous une dryade? Ou un ange peut-être?

Elle se mit à rigoler. Gackt en eut de nouveau le souffle coupé. Même son rire était pur comme le cristal. Elle lui lança un regard tendre.

Femme : Non, je ne suis qu'une humble humaine, mais c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on est pu me dire. Comme j'aimerais que vous ayez raison Gackto-san.

Gackt: Oh vous me connaissez? Pourtant vous ne ressemblez en rien à une asiatique.

Femme: Oui, je suis Française, je suis venue faire mon année sabbatique au Japon. Je suis fan de vous, j'aime toutes vos chansons, votre voix est magnifique et envoutante.

Gackt: Je suis extrêmement heureux que mes chansons aient pu toucher un ange.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

Femme: C'est moi qui devrait dire cela, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait d'entendre la personne que vous admirez le plus, vous dire que vous êtes un ange.

Gackt: Et bien mademoiselle.... je viens de penser que je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom.

Femme: Mon prénom est Cassandre.

Gackt : Enchanté Cassandre, donc, je disais que je suis honoré que vous soyez honorée que je vous complimente.

Ils rigolèrent, à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, ils repartaient de plus belle. Puis Gackt s'arrêta tout à coup, et lui demanda.

Gackt : Euh, maintenant que j'y pense comment se fait-il que les oiseaux n'avaient pas peur de vous? Les avez-vous dressés?

Cassandre: Non, en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois j'en suis étonnée. Il parait que les animaux ressentent si quelqu'un est gentil ou pas. Je pense qu'ils ne voient pas en moi une menace.

Gackt : Ah bah alors si les animaux le disent, je pense que je ne risquerais rien à vous offrir un verre?

Elle éclata de rire, et dit d'une voix gaie et enfantine.

Cassandre: Bien sur que non, je suis aussi inoffensive qu'un nouveau né.

Après cet échange, ils rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Gackt. Il passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble. Parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs passions respectives mais surtout pas de leur passé quelque peu douloureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, tous deux mouraient d'envie de se revoir. Cette journée si parfaite, il y a quelques semaines, avait suffi à embraser leurs cœurs. Plus les jours passaient et plus leur désir de l'autre se faisait oppressant. Ils avaient l'étrange impression de n'avoir été mis au monde que pour cette rencontre. Chacun de leur côté, ils ressassaient cette journée de bonheur, la chérissant comme si c' était le plus beau, le plus merveilleux des trésors de l'univers. Mais Gackt était en tournée dans le monde entier et Cassandre avait des obligations dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Donc impossible de se voir. Cassandre n'ayant pas de portable, ils s'étaient juste promis que si ils en avaient le temps, ils iraient au bord de la rivière pour voir si l'autre n'y était pas.

Une semaine passa et Cassandre dans sa chambre chantait pour les oiseaux et la biche qu'elle venait de soigner. Son chant avait quelque chose de triste et mélancolique. Les animaux vinrent vers elle pour la consoler. Dès qu'ils l'eurent touchés, elle s'effondra en larmes. Ils étaient là silencieux, autour d'elle, ils étaient tristes que leur amie n'aille pas bien. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et entra sans y être invité alors les oiseaux s'échappèrent par la fenêtre et la biche se mit dans un coin. La personne, qui avait eu le culot de renter dans la chambre, était son père. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'une beauté et d'un charisme incroyable. Il portait la sagesse sur son visage, d'ailleurs il était connu pour ces qualités.

Père : Ah?, j'ai fait peur à du monde moi ici.

Il alla vers la biche et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

Père : Je m'excuse mademoiselle de vous avoir fait peur.

Puis il se releva et alla vers sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Père : Je suis désolé Cassandre, mais comprends nous! Nous voulons te protéger, tu ne peux pas te promener toute seule, c'est trop dangereux. Les hommes sont tous mal intentionnés. Et puis nous avons besoin de toi ici.

Cassandre : Papa, j'ai besoin de liberté, autrement je vais étouffer, je n'arrive même plus à chanter, laisses moi au moins me promener et sortir avec des gens de confiance si tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, s'il te plait papa...

Il regarda sa fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne put se résoudre à lui dire non. Qu'il était dur pour lui de la laisser s'envoler, alors qu'elle n'avait aucunes armes pour se défendre contre ce monde.

Il lui caressa le cou comme si elle était un petit chat. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite il faisait ça quand elle pleurait, souvent ce geste la calmait. Il la força à la regarder.

Père : D'accord, je t'autorise à sortir, mais à une condition, Abigaelle et Van te suivront partout.

Cassandre: Merci papa, merci , merci , merci!

Elle prit son père dans ses bras, puis se remit à chantonner gaiement, tellement gaiement que les fleurs dans le jardin se mirent à pousser et les oiseaux à gazouiller. Oui depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait cet étrange pouvoir. Dès qu'elle ressentait une joie sans bornes et qu'elle chantait, alors toute la nature environnante s'éveillait. Elle courut à travers la maison puis dansa dans le jardin. Certaines personnes s'arrêtaient, d'autres allaient à leur fenêtre pour regarder ce sublime spectacle. Elle dansait avec une telle grâce que les dieux en auraient été jaloux. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir enfin gaie. Cela avait manqué à tout le monde de ne plus la voir dehors à danser, à chanter, à jouer de la harpe, ou à sourire. Pour tous les habitants de la communauté, Cassandre était leur princesse bien-aimée. Elle était la bonté, la gentillesse, la beauté et la grâce incarnées.

Après avoir saluée un nombre incalculable de gens, elle alla voir Abigaelle et Van, pour leur demander de l'accompagner jusqu'à la rivière. Ils restèrent jusqu'au couché du soleil, puis ils rentèrent dans leur royaume.

Le Lendemain, elle décida d'aller à Tokyo, pour voir où en était Gackt dans sa tournée. Elle chercha des informations, et découvrit qu'il faisait son dernier concert ce soir ici-même. Elle alla devant la salle du concert et demanda aux gens si il y avait quelqu'un qui vendait des places à la dernière minute. On lui indiqua quelqu'un et elle put avoir trois places assez chères, mais de toute façon elle s'en foutait, le plus important était de le revoir. Le concert arriva et ses deux compagnons ne faisaient que de lui reprocher de les avoir embarqués dans un concert de débauche. Cela la faisait sourire, c'est vrai que pour eux, c' était assez excentrique. La seul musique des humains qui était acceptable était le classique. Et encore pour beaucoup de ses semblables, cela restait de la musique humaine, même si elle était technique il n'y avait aucune magie. La musique de notre royaume avait quelque chose de divin.

Cassandre, elle, avait beaucoup aimé. Elle avait pleuré sur certaines chansons très émouvantes. Quand un bon nombre de fans furent partis, elle alla vers un agent de la sécurité et le convaincu de dire à Gackt que Cassandre était là. Il accepta après beaucoup de persuasion. L'agent de sécurité revînt après un moment et les laissa passer, en leur indiquant où se trouvait Gackt.

Cassandre s'arrêta un moment et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons.

Cassandre: S'il vous plait, je pourrais être seule avec lui?

Van : Je sais pas, tu sais bien que ton père désapprouverait, nous avons bien compris que de cet homme tu en es amoureuse. Tu sais que ce n'est jamais apprécié, qu'une Elfe s'éprenne d'un humain.

Cassandre: S'ils vous plait, ne le dites pas à mon père, oui c'est vrai je l'aime, mais peut-on dire que aimer est mal? Je suis toute dévouée à notre communauté, laissez moi au moins ce bonheur de pouvoir aimer qui je veux.

Abigaelle: Tu sais Cassandre, nous sommes heureux si tu l'aies toi aussi, mais ton père ne sera pas aussi clément que nous. Va le rejoindre nous t'attendons ici.

Cassandre: Merci , merci beaucoup, vous aurez mon éternelle reconnaissance!

Cassandre frappa à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sur Gackt. Il lui prit la main, la lui baisa puis l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler. Puis Gackt avança sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, dont il dessina les contours, pour ensuite caresser sa joue. Il s'avança doucement, et embrassa ses lèvres. Ils étaient seul au monde. En cet instant personne ne comptait à part eux, le ciel pouvait bien leur tomber sur la tête qu'ils n'auraient point bougé. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble.

Entourés des deux compagnons de Cassandre et des gardes du corps de Gackt. Puis ils prirent un hôtel, pour la nuit. Ils se couchèrent, Cassandre blottie dans les bras de Gackt.

Vers 3h du matin, Gackt sortit doucement du lit, lui embrassa le front et partit.

Éclipse de 2 heures

Gackt était essoufflé de sa course, il frappa de toute ses forces de rage. Puis il se mit à pleurer, la pluie alors commença à tomber. Il était seul dans la rue sous cette trombe d'eau à pleurer de rage et de tristesse. La pluie le lavant du sang. Après s'être calmé, il revînt dans la chambre, enleva ses vêtements, se coucha, et remit Cassandre entre ses bras, prenant soin de pas la réveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Le matin, Gackt se réveilla doucement ne sentant plus cette agréable chaleur à côté de lui. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et vu que c'était celle de la salle de bain. Là, il vit Cassandre, en peignoir banc qui laissait voir ses douces épaules, son décolleté généreux et ses jambes fines. Cette vision était des plus exquises. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il était terriblement ému par tant de beauté. Cassandre se précipita vers lui. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Puis elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Gackt se calma peu à peu. Il se releva, lui murmura merci et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils décidèrent tous les deux d'aller se promener ensemble.

Éclipse

C'était à présent le début de soirée, Gackt et Cassandre regardaient le coucher du soleil, leurs deux mains liées.

Cassandre: Ce coucher de soleil est vraiment beau!

Gackt: Euh oui, enfin bon, c'est joli mais sans plus, ce n'est qu'un coucher de soleil.

Cassandre: Non! Ce n'est pas qu'un coucher du soleil, c'est l'un des seuls moments, avec l'aube, où le soleil et la lune sont réunis. Imagines qu'ils s'aiment, mais le soleil doit veiller sur nous le jour et la lune la nuit. C'est comme si ils vivaient dans un monde différent. Imagines que le maitre de l'Univers, ému par cet amour, leur a permis de se voir juste quelques minutes. C'est pourquoi à l'aube et au crépuscule, on dit que le ciel s'embrasse. C'est si triste et si beau un coucher de soleil si l'on pense de cette manière.

Gackt: C'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

Cassandre: Si c'est ma vérité!! Qui peux t'empêcher de voir les choses à ta façon? Personne! Laisse toi aller! Crois en ce que tu as envie de croire. Rends ta vie plus belle!

Il ne lui répondit pas. Ils restèrent encore un peu à regarder ce coucher de soleil. Elle le regarda de profil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le voudrait (sien) pour toute la vie, mais ce qui reviendrait à lui dire que c'était une elfe. Elle avait peur qu'il la repousse. Et puis son père ne serait jamais d'accord pour qu'elle épouse un humain. Elle soupira, et il se retourna vers elle.

Gackt: Tu as raison il est vraiment beau ce coucher de soleil.

Elle lui sourit, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Cassandre: Je vais devoir y aller, désolée mais mon père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.

Gackt: je comprends même si j'ai pas envi de te quitter.

Cassandre: Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi.

Gackt: On se revoit dans une semaine si tu veux, près de la rivière où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Cassandre: D'accord, je t'attendrais là-bas.

Ils s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent.

Van : Hrum Hrum... Mademoiselle, il est temps que nous rentrions.

Elle se détacha de Gackt puis elle partit avec ses deux amis. Gackt resta jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout. Il rentra chez lui. Éclairée avec des bougies, les fenêtres toujours fermées, il régnait dans cette maison une atmosphère mystérieuse et oppressante. Gackt alla se coucher dans son lit et s'endormit.

Éclipse

Il se réveilla vers minuit, il se prépara puis sortit. Il se promenait dans cette ville qui ne dormait jamais, puis se faufila dans une petite rue sombre où il y avait un SDF seul. Il courut vers lui presque en flottant, lui donna un coup a la tête pour qu'il s'évanouisse, et le mordit au cou. Il commença à boire son sang, essayant de résister à l'envie de boire tout ce liquide rougeâtre. Mais c'était peine perdue, dès qu'il goutait un peu à cet élixir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus, jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie soit détruite. Après avoir fini, il essuya sa bouche pleine de sang avec sa main et partit en courant. Comme chaque soir il se doucha et pleura. Bien qu'il était un vampire, il ne supportait pas sa dépendance au sang. Il se haïssait de devoir tuer des gens pour se nourrir. Il se rappelait quand il était petit, il avait essayé désespérément de casser ses deux canines pointues, mais à chaque fois elle repoussait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer cette partie animale de lui. Chaque jour, il demandait pardon à l'Univers, pour les crimes qu'il commettait. Pour lui, il ne méritait pas de vivre, mais un sang pur comme lui ne mourrait pas aussi facilement, seul un chasseur de vampire ou un autre vampire de sang pur pouvaient le tuer. Alors il attendait désespérément qu'un jour, ils viennent pour le tuer. Sous sa douche, il était à présent au sol à genoux, il pensait à Cassandre. Il pensait ne pas la mériter, il pensait qu'il la salissait en l'embrassant avec ses lèvres coupables.

Gackt murmura: Peut-être que je devrais lui dire, elle a le droit de savoir de qui elle est tombée amoureuse. Mais me croira-t-elle? Elle me dira surement en rigolant qu'elle le savait puisque je l'ai dit dans une interview. Croyant que c'est juste une image que je donne à mes fans. Alors il faudrait que je lui montre... J'ai peur qu'elle me prenne pour un monstre. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher cela. A notre prochaine rencontre, je lui avouerais tout. Ma bien-aimée, accepteras-tu d'être ma lumière? Accepteras-tu d'être mon guide? Moi qui suis perdu dans les profondeurs des abîmes. Mon amour, arriveras-tu à me pardonner? Arriveras-tu à ne pas souffrir de ce péché mortel dont je ne peux me rassasier? J'ai tellement peur de la perdre et pourtant je ne la mérite surement pas. Elle qui est mon opposée, si elle est la lumière, moi je suis les ténèbres. Si je porte la mort, elle porte la vie.

Il soupira, se leva, se sécha et il alla se rendormir avec les images de Cassandre, de son doux sourire, et de ses yeux étincelant de bonté. Ses images furent bien vite remplacées par celles de ses victimes au sol, sans vie. En 463 ans, il n'avait jamais oublié une de ses victimes, elles venaient le hanter toutes les nuits.

Éclipse

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Gackt arriva vers la rivière. Cassandre était déjà là, en train encore une fois de chanter avec les oiseaux. Un panda faisait de petites roulades à ses pieds, un faon sautait de partout. On aurait pu croire que cette image était tirée d'un conte de fée. Gackt inspira un grand coup, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait connaitre un bonheur immense ou une souffrance des plus profondes. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras, pendant que les animaux eux s'enfuyaient. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis Gackt, s'éloigna un peu de Cassandre.

Gackt: Mon ange, je dois te dire mon terrible secret, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas!

Cassandre: Mon amour, rien ne pourrait me faire te détester.

Gackt: Même si mon secret est taché par le sang?


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandre: Alors dis-moi ce qui pourrait me faire désaimer de toi ?

Cassandre souriait confiante. Elle savait que son amour pour lui, ne pourrait jamais faiblir. Rien ni personne ne pourrait étouffer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Gackt: C'est difficile à dire, je ne sais même pas si tu vas me croire.

Elle lui sourit avec une petit air d'excuse. Elle pensait que si il savait qu'elle était une elfe alors, il ne saurait pas en train d'hésiter.

Cassandre : Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je suis bien placée pour savoir que tout est possible!

Gackt avait tellement peur qu'elle s'enfuit, de la perdre à jamais, vivre sans elle ne serait qu' enfer. Et pourtant il savait que ce serait mieux si elle partait car une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Cassandre n'était pas pour lui. Il chassa tous ses sentiments contradictoires et souffla un bon coup.

Gackt: voilà je... je... suis un vampire.

Cassandre resta là, à le regarder, d'un air indéchiffrable. Une larme roula sur une de ses joues, puis une autre jusqu'à ce que ses joues en soient complètement remplies. Son visage resta impassible, seules les larmes, qui coulaient, étaient la preuve de sa souffrance. Gackt la regarda ne sachant que faire. Devait-il fuir, marquant la fin définitive de leur relation? Ou devait-il la convaincre de rester auprès de lui? Elle glissa à terre et leva les yeux vers lui.

Cassandre: Je ne veux pas te croire! Faisons comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit, hein tu veux bien?

Gackt: Non mon amour, je ne peux pas continuer comme cela, parce qu'alors nous ne pourrions pas avoir de bonnes bases pour notre relation. Je veux avoir la chance de passer ma vie à tes côtés.

Elle pleura de plus belle, son visage alors impassible se tordit de douleur. Elle comprit qu'elle devait tout lui révéler, elle aussi. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de le persuader que leur nature ne pourrait rien contre leur amour, elle devait vraiment y arriver autrement s'en serait fini, elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Cassandre(d'une voix étranglée) : Alors écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Je suis une Elfe, tu vois tout ce qui nous sépare maintenant? Je t'en supplie oublies qui nous sommes! Oublies que nos pairs sont ennemis! Oublies le monde et aimes-moi, comme je t'aime!

Cassandre, tout en disant cela, était à présent à genoux devant lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes, lui tenant les bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme pour le retenir prisonnier. Lui la regardait complètement désespéré par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si au début, il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient continuer et s'aimer, là il savait que ce n'était plus possible.

Gackt : Non, nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer! Et moi qui n'ai rien vu! Pourtant, j'aurais du me rendre compte que ton sang ne m'attirait pas du tout. Je me hais! Comment je pourrais me pardonner d'avoir sali un être aussi pur que toi.

Cassandre : NON ! Non! Je t'en conjure, s'il te plait, ne me laisses pas, je t'aime trop!

Cela lui faisait terriblement mal de la voir souffrir, mais il le fallait pour elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, que tôt ou tard, elle souffrirait de sa condition de vampire. C'était un terrible supplice d'être celui qui lui ferait le plus de mal, mais il fallait qu'il le lui dise car, continuer serait une souffrance qui l'amènerait à se détruire complètement. Plus les jours passeraient et plus, elle tomberait dans une dépression, et enfin elle resterait clouée au lit, attendant sa mort.

Gackt: désolé mon tendre amour, mais je ne peux pas te salir d'avantage. Ses mains, ses lèves sont souillées par le sang de mes victimes! Je suis un tueur. Si tu étais une humaine, peut être arriverais-tu à vivre avec cela, mais toi Cassandre... Tu es l'être le plus pur qui existe sur cette planète, l'être qui prône le pacifisme. Tu ne pourras que souffrir de ma situation, je ne peux pas te laisser rester près de moi.

Cassandre : NON, je ne veux pas!

Gackt ramassa Cassandre, et la prit dans ses bras comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors du monde. Ils se regardèrent, dans les yeux, cherchant la permission de l'autre pour gouter une dernière fois les lèvres de la personne aimée. Trouvant la réponse dans leur regard, ils se penchèrent frôlant les lèvres de l'autre, puis commença un baiser tendre et doux. Mais plus les minutes passèrent et plus le baiser se fit passionné et désespéré.

Cassandre (murmura) : Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en pris!

Gackt la regarda, hésitant. Pour lui c'était la salir, mais voir ses yeux qui reflétaient l'atroce souffrance qu'allait être leur séparation, il ne put que céder. Il fallait qu'il concède à lui faire l'amour, elle ne pourrait se séparer de lui sans avoir pu se lier à lui une fois. Il lui enleva ses vêtements tous en la caressant, apprenant ses formes par cœur, apprenant la douceur de sa peau. Il lui prit la main et ils se laissèrent glisser sur le tapis de fleur que la forêt avait fait pousser. Ils firent l'amour, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et pour eux cela devait être le cas. Séparés, ils ne feraient que survivre sans ne plus jamais voir la beauté de ce qui les entourait.

Cela faisait à présent six mois, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Cassandre passait son temps sur son lit. Chaque soir elle pleurait, affectant la nature et les animaux de la forêt. Un jour son père vint la voir, elle était couchée sous ses couvertures, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Père: Cassandre, s'il te plait, oublies le!

Cassandre releva la tête vers son père surprise.

Père : Maintenant cela fait 2 mois que Van m'a tout dit, je ne suis pas venu te le dire tout de suite car, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que ma fille, puisse un jour réellement aimer un vampire. Je croyais que c'était juste un amourette. Voyons Cassandre ne t'ai-je pas mis assez en garde sur eux. Il tue Cassandre, mets le toi dans la tête!

Cassandre repoussa ses couvertures, les mettant à terre. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Son père écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

Cassandre: Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier, je l'aime, plus que ma propre vie, je l'aime plus que mon propre peuple. Si je vis encore c'est que je ne peux me résigner à ne plus être dans le même monde que lui. Si un jour il venait vraiment à mourir alors, je mourrais à sa suite, le rejoignant.

Père( énervé): Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai eu vent de cette chose?

Cassandre: Mère, me comprend, elle m'a aidé depuis qu'elle le sait. Oui père votre fille va avoir un enfant de l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais même si l'univers disparaissait.

Son père passa par toutes les couleurs, bataillant pour ne pas s'énerver et faire un geste qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas.

Père : Il t'a bien quitter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffres, c'est bien cela ?

Cassandre : Oui, mais comment êtes-vous au courant? Ne me dites pas qu'ils étaient là.

Père: Si mais ils sont partis quand vous vous êtes embrassés. Oh qu'il m'est difficile de te dire cela mais, je crois ne plus avoir (que je n'ai plus) le choix. Il faut que je te parle des vampires... Je ne t'ai pas tout dit quand tu était enfant.

Son père s'asseyait, le visage triste, il avait l'air tout à coup d'avoir vieilli. Il la regarda, son regard reflétant une souffrance sans pareille. Cet homme, qui avait toujours tout contrôlé, comprenait qu'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir: les choix qu'allaient prendre sa fille.


End file.
